How Nice to Eat, I Mean Meet You!
by WinnepegLove
Summary: Slightly revised version. Ginny goes to a cafe on her day off...to continue more work. Obviously nothing can go wrong in this innocent setting...Can it?  Short but sweet One Shot. AU. Harry/Ginny Post-battle.


A/N: Thanks so much to DukeBrymin and Stephanie O. for pointing out those crucial errors. This was on of those things that I wrote, edited, and never uploaded. I then kept re-reading and editing it, that I gave up and left it alone. I decided to just get it over with and upload it, and it figures, there would be some errors. Hopefully, they're all fixed. I know I still have a problem with punctuation and run-on sentences…but hey, I'm still new at this! Hope its enjoyable. Thank you!

Original A/N: This is probably not my best, but its the third fiction piece I've ever written. I think it could use a lot of work...if there's anyone who'd like to help me, please PM me. I love this story a lot and don't want it to be wasted. Other than that, you may or may not recognize the plotline, and that's because its from an article I read a while ago. I remembered it, and thought it would make a cute h/g piece. So here it is! Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! (:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

* * *

It's inevitable that you will have many embarrassing moments throughout your life. When you try to lighten up the mood during an embarrassing moment, you'll say "We'll look back on this one day and laugh!" But if only she had known then, perhaps when she first awoke, or when she was getting ready to go out, that today would be that particular moment, it would be told over and over again by her brothers at family affairs, and used in every toast made at her wedding...

* * *

It was a Tuesday. The sun was blazing particularly bright that morning, which was rare during that time of year, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Not that she even had the time to care about the weather, anyway.

She slipped the dark tinted sunglasses off of her petite face as she pushed open the door to the little café in Diagon Alley. It was one of those nice, peaceful days where she wasn't needed in the office, where she was free to let off steam, to relax and to of course, write.

Ginny Weasley had a very popular weekly column in the _Daily Prophet _on Quidditch.

She had her heart set on becoming a professional Quidditch player ever since she was 10 years old. Watching her brothers play during the long summers before school started and hearing taunt after taunt, how she would never be as good as them because she was a _girl_. She wanted so badly to prove them all wrong.

After eight hard, long years of practice and struggle, she finally did.

A year after she graduated from Hogwarts she went on to live out that dream.

The dream was, however, as most dreams were, short lived.

During her 2nd season as a starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she was hit with a Bludger so hard during a game against the Cannons (shocking, really), that she was forced to stay at St. Mungo's for a week, after nearly dying from falling off of her broom. Of course, Ginny was used to Quidditch related injuries, but after that last blow, she decided it was best to take a break, so she could think over things.

She was however, immediately offered the position of junior Quidditch correspondent.

Since then, her only serious relationship was with her job. She spent pretty much every waking moment, writing, not just for the _Prophet_, but for herself. She found it took up all the time she would be spending with a guy, if she were in a relationship. And she wasn't complaining.

The last boyfriend Ginny had was when she was during her seventh year at Hogwarts. The main reason they didn't stay together was because the boy, Dean Thomas, had cheated on her with an obnoxious sixth year Ravenclaw girl. She had gone off to the library to study for NEWTs, and she decided to take a walk past the restricted section, out of pure curiosity. Their relationship had ended badly, with Dean being on the receiving end of a Bat-Bogey Hex. The next day it was the only thing everyone could gossip about. It wasn't as bad for Ginny, she felt more free than ever, she never really felt comfortable with Dean pushing her around and treating her like a delicate flower. Since then, Ginny decided to keep her focus off of guys and on her family and her career. It wasn't easy all the time, with her mother setting her up on countless amounts of blind dates, they never worked out in the end, anyway.

* * *

The café was bustling with people, it seemed that today wasn't one of those peaceful days; it was a hectic one. She scanned the place looking for a decent empty table to write at. She found one in what looked like a very cozy corner. She dropped off her things at the little table, and went off to order some tea, and a package of her favorite chocolate cookies. She spent a good fifteen minutes brainstorming and planning what she wanted to include in her column and hadn't noticed when a young, good looking man with bright green eyes and unruly dark hair sat down across from her.

She went to grab a cookie when her hand brushed against someone else's. She looked up from her parchment to see the young man helping himself to one of her cookies. Strange, Ginny thought. The man was well dressed and very handsome. She began to blush at the thought of finding him attractive, until she remembered he'd taken one of her cookies. She decided to let it go and continued to work on her column. Ginny then heard him help himself to another cookie and then another one. How rude! Ginny grabbed two cookies for herself and went back to writing. Not two minutes passed when the man took another cookie.

_This is ridiculous!_ Ginny thought angrily to herself. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she looked at the package of cookies and saw there was only one left. She looked at him as he took one, broke it in half and pushed it towards her. Ginny was frozen in her seat. The gesture would've looked nice to an outsider, but this man sure had some nerve. As soon as the man finished his half of the cookie, he simply got up and left. She shook her head and decided to just let it go.

* * *

She was almost finished with her first draft when her quill had run out of ink. "Damn!" She said out loud. She took out her purse and began to look for a new quill, when she found something that surprised her. It was the package of cookies she bought. The entire time she had been eating the attractive young man's cookies. Ginny groaned. That was the second time she had referred to him as "attractive". She threw out her garbage and put away her draft and left the café. How embarrassing! She felt horrible for ever thinking bad thoughts about him.

She left herself to her thoughts, muttering to herself, as she made her way through the crowds of people. She was so busy pondering this she hadn't noticed that she was just about to run into that same attractive young man again.

"Oof!" Ginny looked up to find the man holding a hand out to her to help her up. She blushed under his gaze and grabbed his hand. She rubbed off the dirt from her pants and began to apologize.

"Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry! I normally don't just eat people's cookies at café, actually I never do! I was just really into my article, I hadn't even realized. But, wait here!" Ginny took out the cookies from her bag and handed it to the man.

He shook his head at her, gesturing that he didn't want them. She was confused and raised her eyebrow at him. "What?" He smiled at her and began to laugh softly.

"It's alright, Ginny. Don't worry about it." She began to blush again but realized he had referred to her as Ginny. How had he known her name? On cue, as if he could read her mind he said to her "I recognize you from the Daily Prophet. You were the best player the Harpies ever had."

She grinned, he was cute _and_ smart.

"Thanks! I didn't quite catch your name!"

"Oh! Well, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

Did her brothers ever let her live this down?

...Nope.


End file.
